kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Shine
Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are a duo resembling the sun and the moon, and recurring bosses in the series. They first appeared as bosses in Kirby's Adventure and have always appeared together and have never been seen apart. Even after one of the two is defeated, they still work as a team to fight against Kirby. Physical Appearance Mr. Shine is a yellow crescent moon that is always either scowling or sneering. He has thin white arms, legs, gloves, and even large shoes. In earlier appearances his limbs and shoes are yellow. Mr. Shine is always surrounded by either a pale yellow glow or a light blue glow, depending on the game. As Ado's drawing, Mr. shine's legs and feet are absent. Mr. Bright is a burning, reddish-orange sun with a mean expression on his face and has yellow cheeks. He, like his counterpart, wears a pair of white gloves (portrayed as red in early official art), and sometimes has yellow limbs. In most games, Mr. Bright is simply covered in a fiery cloak. But as Ado's drawing, as well as when he's in the sky in Kirby's Adventure, his flames are replaced by yellow and orange rays. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land [[image: Mrshinemrbright.png|left|frame|The duo in Nightmare in Dreamland]]When Nightmare try's to take control of Dream Land by corrupting the Fountain of Dreams, King Dedede entrust the duo with a piece of the broken Star Rod. The two are fought at the end of Butter Building. They work in shifts. As one of them fights Kirby on the ground, the other one takes to the sky to attack from above, alternating every so often. If Kirby gets to high up, the one in the sky homes in on Kirby and collides with him, damaging him and forcing him back to the ground. While on the ground, Mr. Shine throws golden, glowing boomerangs at Kirby . He also attacks by rolling full force into Kirby. While in the air he will call down shooting stars which crash into the arena. If Kirby inhales one of these stars before it crashes he will become Cutter Kirby. Mr. Bright either launches large fireballs or surrounds himself in fire and charges into Kirby while on the ground. When soaring above, he will unleash a powerful, flaming column of light at the ground. On either sides of the pillar are stars. If Kirby inhales one of the stars he will become Fire Kirby. The pair use separate life meters. The first one to be defeated turns cracked and broken and continues the rest of the battle from above. After the second is defeated, the two collide in the air, exploding. ''Kirby's Dream Course Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright only makes an appearance in the 2 Player game. whenever a player lands on a sun or moon panel, the two appear and switch the players star points that they obtained on that hole with their opponent's points. Kirby's Avalanche These two makes up the thirteenth competitor that must be challenged in the Ghost Trap competition, following Heavy Mole and preceding Kracko. Kirby's Block Ball Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are the bosses of the level five. The battle begins with Mr. Shine. He travels in an elliptical path around the center of the stage, throwing miniature crescent moon blades at the paddles surrounding each side of the arena, which brings them to an immediate halt. After Kirby knocks into him enough times, Mr. Bright takes over. He has the same tactics as Mr. Shine, except the blades are replaced with fireballs. This is the only game in which the two are not fought at the same time while they are both on screen. Also, this is the only game in which the two switch based on their remaining health and not randomly. Kirby's Dream Land 2 The duo serve as the Bosses of Red Canyon. As in all the other games as before, one fights on the ground while the other attacks from the sky. This time however, the stars from Mr. Shine's Sun Beam attack gives Burning instead of Fire (which was absent from this game). They now have a powerful attack added to their arsenal, know as the eclipse. This attack consists of them both going into the air and shortly begin to orbit each other. Mr. Shine shines a small sliver of darkness at a part of the ground, and the rest is covered by Mr. Bright's light. Every area on screen except the small section of darkness is engulfed by fire. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Ado paints up a the two of them after Kirby defeats his Sweet Stuff drawing. The duo are much less powerful in this form. When fighting in the air, Mr. Bright drops down small meteors and Mr. Shine drops small yellow blades. The one on the ground do not have any set attacks, and instead just go from each side of the screen to the other, trying to crash into him. After the first one is defeated, the remaining one bounces around the screen, occasionally dropping either blades or meteors, depending on which one is left. Other Games Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright seemingly appear in ''Kirby Super Star and later in Kirby Super Star Ultra. In these games, what appears to be the duo (simply referred to as the sun and moon here) are tricked into fighting by Marx during the events of Milky Way Wishes. This causes trouble in Pop Star as the day and night cycle is ruined. By the end of the game, the two are calmed down and Pop Star is back to normal. Mr. Shine appears in Kirby Canvas Curse as a drawing that Kirby must recreate in Paint Roller's boss minigame. In the Anime Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright never actually appear in the anime, however, they made a cameo appearance as the Sun and Moon Rods wielded by the Demon Beast Slice n' Splice in the Episode The Fofa Factor. The moon rod was inhaled by Kirby for the Cutter ability, while the sun rod was destroyed along with Slice n' Splice. Category:Villains Category:Bosses